chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Premonition Touch
Premonition touch, also called tactile precognition, is the ability to receive an extremely vivid premonition upon occasional contact with a person or object. Characters *Eve Kings has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked the ability. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability from Eve. *Maria Rodriguez also has this ability naturally. *Serena Carnion also possesses this ability naturally. *Cara Petrelli will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Eve Kings' Eve can occasionally experience premonitions triggered by physical contact. The premonitions appear as extremely vivid and lifelike visions when she touches someone or something, which show her a glimpse of the person's future or an event which will occur around the object. The visions can be so vivid that she blanks out of reality. They will not always occur exactly as seen, but the circumstances will occur. It is unknown precisely what triggers a vision, since touching something or someone will not always cause one, but the contact is essential and a vision cannot be seen without it. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has similar limits to Eve involving this particular ability. However, he can also sense the future using many other precognitive abilities, many of which he mimicked from his father. Several of these other abilities are easier for him to access and control. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Eve, but is yet to experience a vision. He can also detect the future by dreaming or painting it. 'Maria Rodriguez' Maria manifested this ability when she was 14 years old. Arriving home after school one day, she touched the door handle and received a premonition of a SWAT team capturing her family, which came true that night. She's learned by now that a premonition, for her, means that the event will occur within 2 days. She can also receive visions from touching people instead of objects, but this is extremely rare. 'Serena Carnion' All that is known is that Serena could occasionally gain visions of the future by touching objects. 'Cara Petrelli' Cara's ability will enable her to glimpse visions of future events. They will always be caused by physical contact, and will never happen without her touching something which is related to what she will see. She will manifest the ability when she first meets her younger brother Caden. Her vision will show him flying, which will cause the family to assume he has flight when he will truly possess belief augmentation. Cara will be unaware of her surroundings while she is experiencing a vision, making her potentially vulnerable, but the visions will usually only last a few minutes or sometimes even seconds. Similar Abilities *Precognitive instincts is the ability to have instincts of the futue *Precognition is the ability to perceive the future in a variety of ways *Precognitive visions is the ability to experience visions of the future *Precognitive dreams is the ability to dream the future *Precognitive painting is the ability to paint and draw the future *Precognitive writing is the ability to write the future *Precognitive speech is the ability to speak of the future *Precognitive immunity is the ability to be immune to precognitive abilities *Time sensing is the ability to sense events in the future and in the past *Chronocognition is the ability to have knowledge of the past, present and future *Precognition manipulation is the ability to interfere with other precognitive abilities Category:Abilities